1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting and more particularly to cutting by rotating an axially moving tool with inverse cutting edges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of tubing reamers and the like have been devised in the prior art for finishing the end of a tubing to remove unwanted burrs caused by the cutting of the tubing by conventional means. In general, a tubing is cut by a serrated cutting edge leaving a burr on the inside and the outside tubing surface at the end of the tubing. Primative tools such as files, knives and scrapers have been used for removing the burrs from the inside and outside tubing surfaces. Others in the prior art have developed tools which simultaneously finish the inside tubing surface and the outside tubing surface upon rotation of the tool relative to the tubing. In general, the tubing used in the prior art was a hard metallic tubing thereby necessitating the use of hardened cutting edges and rigid construction in order to remove the burrs from the tubing end. Various types of devices were developed to meet the needs of various applications, types, sizes and tubing materials. Many of these devices were overly complex, expensive and required frequent sharpening and maintenance.
One of the more recent improvements in the tubing art has produced plastic pipe, such as polystyrene, ABS plastic and the like. These tubings have found wide application in chemical processes, industrial plants, machines, and residential and commercial plumbing systems. Among the major advantages of plastic pipe is the non-corrosiveness of the tubing as well as the ease of construction and joining of the tubing sections. In general, the tubing is first cut with a saw, such as a hacksaw or a bandsaw. The tubing ends are then reamed to remove the burrs and the plastic pipe is cemented together through a connector joint or the like. Since the plastic pipe is relatively soft compared to the metallic pipe, plastic tubing reamers do not require the hardened cutting edges as do reamers for metallic tubing. In spite of this, the prior art has failed to develop a tubing reamer which is specifically designed for reaming the terminal end and the inside and outside tubing surfaces of a plastic tube. Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art for a tubing reamer specifically adapted for quickly and efficiently reaming of the terminal end including the inside and outside surfaces of the plastic tubing. The device should be a relatively simple and inexpensive device which is adaptable to the wide variety of standard size plastic tubings now available in the art. The device should also be able to accommodate for metric dimensioned tubing which will be forthcoming in the future. The device must also be safe for use and in compliance with safety standards promolgated for the piping trade.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the tubing art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for finishing the end of a tubing comprising a first and a second member each having a V-shaped groove and connected relative to one another for enabling each of the first and second members to simultaneously finish the inside and outside tubing surfaces upon rotation of the unit relative to the tubing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for finishing the end of a tubing comprising a first and a second member each having a substantially U-shaped cross-section with plural end walls each having a V-shaped groove wherein the first member finishes the inside and outside tubing surface with two separate inside cutting edges and two separate outside cutting edges while the second member simultaneously finishes the inside and the outside tubing surface with two separate inside cutting edges and two separate outside cutting edges upon rotation of the device relative to the tubing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for finishing the end of a tubing wherein each of the first and second members comprises a plurality of grooves spaced along the longitudinal length of the first and second members with the first and second members being adjustably securable to one another for accommodating a large variety of tubing diameters.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for finishing the end of a tubing wherein each of the first and second members are formed from an integral stamped metal piece and are bent to have a U-shaped cross-section.
Another object of this inventions is to provide a device for finishing the end of tubing comprising a first and a second member each having a plurality of grooves extending into end walls of the first and second members wherein each of the grooves defines an inside cutting edge and an outside cutting edge thereby eliminating the need for exposed or extended blades or cutting surfaces.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for finishing the end of a tubing comprising a first and a second member each having a V-shaped groove wherein the V-shaped groove accommodates for various tubing wall thicknesses and wherein the first and second members are adjustably securable to one another for simultaneously accommodating for various tubing diameters.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.